


Day 5- Freebie (Family)

by Broken_Clover



Series: Autistic Creative Challenge 2019 [5]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Ableist Language, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Families of Choice, Gen, ableist slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Even a month in, Kagura isn't sure what to make of Tenjo's new protege.





	Day 5- Freebie (Family)

“Okay, let’s try this again. ‘Mutsuki.’”

“Moot-soo-ki.”

Kagura sat back in his chair, rubbing at his temples. “No. Like ‘Moot-ski.’ Two syllables.”

“Moot-soo-ki.”

“‘Moot-ski.’” His gaze hardened slightly.

“Moot-soo-ki!” Bang giggled, not even glancing up from the shuriken that he was spinning on his finger. “It has su-ki, so moot-soo-ki!”

He sighed, already tired of arguing. “Just...forget it, okay? You can just call me Captain Kagura.”

“Ka-gu-ra-nii!”

“No, Bang…” Kagura covered his eyes. He sorely regretted agreeing to play babysitter for Tenjo. He knew her meetings were very important and she needed to attend, but would it have been difficult to hire an actual babysitter? Or just let the kid wander around the castle on his own? He was a big kid, he could handle himself.

Bang was already distracted with something else, dropping the weapon and rolling over onto the hundred pounds of fluff named Kagemaru.

“Ka-ge-ma-ru, wanna play?”

The akita made a little ‘harrumph,’ stretching a little and licking the boy’s face before immediately curling up and going back to sleep.

“Still tired from the last game?” He scowled, crossing his arms before turning back to Kagura. “Ka-gu-ra-nii, he’s sleepy and doesn’t wanna play. Can we play together instead?”

The man immediately remembered the massive bruise he’d gotten across his abdomen the last time he’d agreed to one of Bang’s games. “Didn’t Tenjo say you needed to practice your _suburi_ more?”

“Ohhh…” Without another word, he hopped to his feet and hurried over to the little rack bolted to the wall of his makeshift room. There was only one sword on it, a wooden practice blade, mounted low enough that Bang could grab it easily. “Help me practice?”

That, at least, seemed like an easy enough request. Kagura stood up and cracked his joints, swiping his massive blade off of where it had been resting against the wall. “Sure, kid. Gonna take your scarf off, first?”

He was expecting a simple (if emphatic) ‘yes’ or ‘okay,’ but all he got in reply was a quiet ‘nope.’

“No?” Kagura paused in place. “It’s gonna get knotted up. You’re gonna get tangled in your own scarf in the middle of a fight.”

“M’not taking it off.” Just for emphasis, Bang shoved his face into the fabric. “You tie your hand to your sword.”

“It’s to keep the grip from slipping off!” He opted not to think about the time he had tried dropping his sword after practice and proceeded to accidentally sprain his wrist when he left the tether on. “Besides, I keep it under control. What happens if someone tries to grab you by the scarf and choke you with it?”

“Toss it at ‘em?”

“Kid…”

A knock came at the door, thankfully sparing Kagura from any more conversation. “Kagura? Bang?”

“Tenjo-sama!” Bang immediately dropped his sword and bounded over as Tenjo let herself in. “Ten-jo-sa-ma!”

A hand reached down to ruffle his hair. “It’s good to see you. I hope you didn’t give Kagura too much trouble?”

“Nothing’s broken, which I count as a success.” The man quipped in reply. “Meeting go over well?”

“No declarations of war, which _I_ count as a success.” Tenjo offered a rare bit of banter back. 

“It’s lunch time now.” Already bored with the adults talking, Bang hopped back and forth on either foot, rubbing his hands against his scarf. 

“Yes, that’s correct.” Tenjo laughed softly, holding the door open for him and Kagura to leave. “I did promise lunch after I finished.”

Wadatsumi Castle was remarkably quiet, despite the meeting that had gone on. The building _was_ rather large, with Tenjo’s bedroom and one of the guest rooms that Bang had been staying in being the only real sources of noise in that wing of the castle. Still, after meetings, diplomats and department heads seemed eager to head on back to where they had come from, presumably to discuss information and decide courses of action (or, as Kagura would quip, ‘gossip like housewives and complain for the sake of complaining.’)

The dining hall was designed to seat a long line of dignified guests, but it was rare that more than a few would sit down at once. Tenjo reached down to nudge Bang towards one of the doors at the other end of the room.

“I’ve got something I need to discuss with Kagura briefly. Why don’t you go tell the cook what you want for lunch? I promise I’ll be finished very soon.”

“O-K!” The reply came with a sharp nod. “Beef stir-fry?”

“That sounds wonderful.”

“Stir-fry, stir-fry, stir-fry~”

As soon as he was out of earshot, Tenjo turned to Kagura. “You seem irritated with something, Kagura, what’s wrong?”

“Just a little worn down after that. He gives off so much energy, I just don’t get it.” He offered a shrug that wasn’t as convincing as he would have liked. 

“Children are remarkably energetic. One of the world’s mysteries, but I suppose I find it rather endearing.” Tenjo’s smile thinned into an unreadable line. “I can tell that isn’t what’s bothering you. Is Bang giving you trouble?”

Kagura was still stubborn. “I though the kid would be a better strategist. I don’t think he’s actually looked at a strategy book in his life. He’s still convinced nails are a viable combat weapon.”

That got another little laugh out of her. “He’s nine, Kagura. You weren’t exactly Sun Tzu at his age, either.”

“I guess.” He continued to talk, without really thinking. “Dunno if he’s got any skills for combat in general.”

“Why is that?”

Kagura flinched. He didn’t hear that tone often, but it had just enough coldness to make even him be afraid. “I-I don’t really mean-”

“Just tell me, Kagura.” Tenjo’s voice softened just slightly. “If you’re having issues, I’d like to know.”

“I just can’t get him to act like a proper fighter, no matter what I do.” He pressed the heel of his palm to his forehead. “I dunno how you even got him to try the sword. He doesn’t focus. He keeps getting distracted by everything. Won’t take off the damn scarf ever.” His voice sharpened, growing more irritated. “Half the time I swear he’s never heard a real person talk in his life. He never wants to talk about anything other than heroes or weapons. From what I’ve seen, he’s got no more fighting capability than practically anyone you could pluck off a random street-corner. Absolutely nothing special. He’s a _pain_ , Tenjo, how much longer are you gonna keep this up?”

“He’s my protege, Kagura, just as you are. I’m not sure why you seem so insistent in your dislike of him. He likes you very much.”

“Trust me, I know.” He crossed his arms. “Started calling me ‘Kagura-nii.’”

“Not everyone takes on skills in the same way.”

“I _know_.”

“You say that, but yet you seem so impatient. You can’t expect him to be a carbon-copy of you. I know it’s going to be a bit difficult working with someone who behaves differently than you, and I’m well aware that Bang is a bit peculiar-”

“‘Peculiar?’ Guy wants to fight people with nails.”

“-But it’s just a matter of adapting.” Continued Tenjo, with just a hint of venom to her tone. “And I truly do appreciate your help with training, Kagura. Even if it is difficult.”

He felt a bit of heat rise in his face. Tenjo always knew just how to make him feel guilty. “I’ll figure something out…”

“You’re so obsessed with trying to make him think like you. Have you tried seeing what happens if you think like him?”

Kagura snorted. “Hey, spare me the philosophy. Was this really what you wanted to talk about?”

Her expression fell, almost imperceptibly so, but he was just as attuned to her emotions as she was for his. “Tenjo?

“You know how Bang never mentions his parents?”

“Yeah? Wasn’t sure if he was an orphan or what. What about ‘em?”

“I think I managed to find them.”

Of all things, he hadn’t been expecting that. “You what? Really?”

“I pruned through the technology reports from a couple of years ago. I thought I recognized a Shishigami from one of them. I managed to find names and a location with some assistance from the registrar. Hana and Kanji Shishigami. They live over in block 3. I’ve summoned them to come visit the castle.”

“So he’s going back with his parents?” Kagura replied, trying not to sound eager at the prospect.

“It appears so.” Tenjo was far more downbeat. “I’m looking forward to meeting with them.”

The swordsman turned to her. “You don’t sound it. Something wrong?”

She was quiet for a moment, as though choosing her words carefully. “They seem...very detached from his life.”

“Huh?”

“It’s been over a month. I’ve never seen any signs of his parents looking for him. It was difficult just to find them. How could they not have noticed he left?”

“Tenjo-sama!” A shout accompanied by the slam of a door interrupted the conversation. Bang reappeared from the kitchen, followed by one of the castle servants. “Lunchtime! I got to help!”

They chose to pause there, finding places to sit at the table and eat. Tenjo was able to find a different discussion, a simple and meaningless chat about finance distribution that only served to occupy space.

Bang merely sat at the table and kicked his legs while everyone else talked. He could be a very talkative child, but unless the conversation was about weaponry, heroics, or fighting styles, he didn’t have much interest in joining it. Instead, he prodded at his lunch, meticulously scraping out the chunks of bell pepper that were mixed in with the rest of it.

Before any of them knew it, another servant entered the dining hall, bowed politely, and spoke.

“Milord, Mr. and Mrs. Shishigami have arrived, and are waiting in the foyer. I had another servant gather the young man’s belongings, and find a leash for the dog. They are all waiting by the front entrance.”

Kagura turned to Bang with a smile. “Isn’t that great? You get to go home to your family again!”

The boy merely pushed his plate away, expression suddenly dull. He dutifully hopped out of his chair, standing stone-still as the two adults got to their feet.

“Our time together has been wonderful, Bang.” Tenjo kept her calm, dignified expression. “I will do my best to see if your lessons can be continued in some way. If your parents allow it, I would be happy to keep you as my protege.”

He offered a noncommittal noise. No eagerly flapping arms or hopping steps. Just quiet, quieter than Kagura had ever seen him before. There weren’t any traces of his overactive cheer. Just a sort of empty nothing where he stood.

When the hallways dumped back out into the front of the building, a small pile of boxes were waiting, just as the servant had said, with Kagemaru leashed to a pole. Alongside them, a pair of unfamiliar figures were waiting.

“My lord!” The woman offered a polite bow. “It’s an honor, Imperator.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Tenjo reached out a hand. “You are the Shishigamis? It’s wonderful to finally meet with you.”

The man seemed far shier than his partner, but gave his own polite greeting. “You are too kind, Imperator. I’m Kanji, and this is my wife Hana.” Kagura could see the resemblance easily. Especially with the hair, though his mother’s was neat and restrained while his was shaggy and wild.

The woman’s eyes flicked over him, before settling on Bang. She smiled, though it seemed sharper than necessary.

“Hello, Bang! Wonderful to see you again. Have you been good?”

As soon as she started speaking, Kagura felt little fists grip onto his leg.

Mr. Shishigami was already occupied with a conversation with Tenjo. “I can’t begin to say what a relief it is to know that our boy is safe and sound. I do hope he didn’t cause much trouble for you, your eminence.”

“Oh, not at all. Bang has been quite the breath of fresh air here in the castle.”

“Ahh, that’s wonderful!”

In terms of mannerisms, Kagura was puzzled on how they possibly could have been related. Both were polite and soft-spoken, while all that came to mind when he thought of Bang was raucous and half-coherent chatter.

“I do hope you’ll forgive me for this,” the woman continued, “but Bang seemed very interested in swords and combat during his stay with me. I introduced him to some basic techniques, and he’s been making remarkable progress.”

“Swords? With all due respect, I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Hana butted in. “I don’t trust him with butter knives! I wouldn’t think giving him a sword would be at all safe.”

With a little bit of pulling, Kagura tried to dislodge the hands grabbing onto him. He hissed under his breath. “Go on! Why don’t you go see your parents?” 

Tenjo gave another warm, polite smile to placate them. “Rest assured, I’ve been very careful with what I teach him. My elder protege, Kagura Mutsuki, has also been very helpful.” She gestured to the swordsman. “And as I said, Bang has been making remarkable progress. His tenacity is inspiring, and he has a very strong drive to problem-solve. He’s taken to this with a remarkable amount of enthusiasm, it’s impressive to witness.”

Despite that, Hana seemed firmly unconvinced. “Oh, I doubt he can solve any problems on his own. You’ve probably noticed, but he’s very unintelligent. Trusting him with anything sharp never ends well.”

While Kagura would agree that she had some point, but there was something unnerving about how casually she spoke, especially considering that Bang stood only a few feet away from her. She didn’t even look at him again after saying hello. Like he wasn’t even there with them.

“I beg to differ.” Kagura recognized that smile, just a smidge forced and usually reserved when she was making a point and wanted it to stick. “Little Bang is almost a natural at my lessons. And he’s very well-behaved. I’ve encountered older students that don’t listen as well. He’s shown quite a lot of potential.”

Kanji had long gone quiet, glancing in between Tenjo and his wife. Hana continued to talk, giving him no time to speak if he even wanted to. “Ah. Well, it’s nice to know that there’s some way to finally get him to listen. I know he can be quite the handful. Trust me, I know from experience. No matter how hard I try to teach him, he’s still such a troublemaker.”

Tenjo was not a woman who was quick to anger. Kagura didn’t see anger in her eyes, but he could make out something forceful. “He has been an excellent student. I was going to ask to see if you would be willing to consider allowing him to continue his studies with me- at no charge to you, of course. Given his aptitude, I think he will make a fine warrior if he is allowed to hone his skills with practice and instruction.”

Very few people would say no to the Imperator. Especially when the tone of her words gave off just enough of an impression that her words were an order, rather than a polite suggestion.

Hana Shishigami looked her right in the eyes as she replied. “I appreciate it, but I’m afraid I’m going to decline. Knowing him, he’s probably forgotten everything you’ve taught him already. He never really learns anything. He’s retarded. He doesn’t know how to remember things.”

Kagura felt Bang flinch against him. 

“I see. That’s a shame.” Tenjo replied, expression never changing. “I suppose that’s all the questions I had. Unless you have any of your own, we’ll let you take you leave and return home.”

“...Like _hell_ we are.”

“Yes, Kagura?” The Imperator sounded genuinely confused. “Was there something you wanted to say?”

“Yeah. Like hell I’m letting him anywhere near you.” He wasn’t entirely sure why he felt so much hatred at these people all of a sudden, but it was hard not to lash out. “Where have you two been for the last month that was so important?”

“W-we’re researchers.” Kanji replied. “Lots of experiments to attend to-”

“And for an entire month, you didn’t notice your nine-year-old kid was missing?” Kagura’s eyes were shining with anger. “Or were you happy he was gone?”

“How...how _dare_ you! It may not have been the most responsible moment, but you’ve seen him! He’s quiet, he’s easy to lose track of-”

“Bullshit.” He directed his glare at Hana. “Do you not even know your own kid? He loves to talk. You start him on something he’s interested in, and he can go on for hours. Did you just not pay attention? Or did you tell him to shut up every time?” His stare was so sharp, it could practically cut glass. "Did you ever listen to him at all? Was he just another project, instead of a person?"

The woman looked at Tenjo desperately. “Your eminence, can’t you please deal with him?”

“Kagura is his own person. I don’t own him.” She said. “And I’m not particularly inclined to silence him when I agree with what he says.”

“Y-you-...”

He had been expecting shouting, outrage, anything. Instead, she merely leveled a cold glare at the both of them.

“Fine. Keep the little retard if you want him so badly. Just don’t expect him to amount to anything. He’s barely smart enough to breathe.”

Hana stormed out of the castle foyer without another word. Kanji offered another polite, meek bow before hurrying off after her.

“You okay, Bang?” Kagura looked down to see him still clinging onto his leg, sniffling quietly with tears brimming in his eyes.

“It’s alright. They’re gone now.” Tenjo gave him a gentle pat on the head. “If they’re as smart as they claim to be, then they won’t come back.”

Despite the assurance, Bang seemed no more consoled. “P-please don’t be mad.”

“What? Why would we be mad?”

He looked up at Kagura. “Mommy gets mad when I mis-be-have.”

“You haven’t done anything wrong. There’s no reason to be mad at you about anything.”

“‘m sorry…”

“Don’t be.” Tenjo looked up at the boxes by the door. “Let’s put your belongings back in your room.”

It didn’t take long to move things. Kagura carried most of the light boxes in one trip, with Bang carrying the rest while Kagemaru padded behind. Tenjo lead them back to the room, and they set the boxes down on the bare table.

“Need help putting your things away?”

“Nuh-uh.” He shook his head. “I can do it.”

“Alright then. I’ve got some paperwork to handle, will you be alright on your own?” Tenjo asked.

“Okay.”

As soon as Tenjo and Kagura left, Bang wrapped himself up in his scarf, curled up with Kagemaru, and stayed there for the rest of the night.


End file.
